


Daughter of the Wind and Sea

by OniDoodle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniDoodle/pseuds/OniDoodle
Relationships: Link & Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	Daughter of the Wind and Sea

She knew that her father was in trouble.  
She saw it in the way the monsters were becoming bolder in their attacks on the roads between Mabe and Animal village.  
She saw it on the shores of Toronbo Beach, where the number of Octorocs was increasing almost exponentially by the day.  
And most importantly, she saw it in her dreams, in the way that the nightmares clung to her body and dragged at her dress like corrupted vines, dragging her down into the bottomless depths of the ocean.  
“The dormant god will meet his downfall,” the voices whispered around her. “The daughter of Koholint will finally be undone.”  
“No!” She screamed into the darkening waters. “I won’t let you!” She struggled to free herself of the blackened vines, kicking and pulling at her tightening bonds, trying to disentangle herself before she was too late.  
“The dormant god will disappear. The island shall be no more.” The voices became more insistent, raking through her mind like nails on a chalkboard. Her struggling became more violent, her lungs screaming for air as she desperately reached for the clear blue sky beyond the water. The surface was so far away now, but she had to get to it. Her life depended on it.  
“The Guardian Spirit will be destroyed! Monsters will plague the land!”  
“No!” She renewed her attempts to escape, legs kicking, her body screaming for breath. The surface was so close now, she could almost touch it-  
The vines around her tightened their grasp, yanking her down into the water with so much force that she lost the air she was so desperately holding onto like a lifeline. She screamed, her cry pealing out through the sea of endless whispers, panic flooding through her veins as she made one final break to escape from the vines that were clutching so tightly to her that she feared her arms would pop out of their sockets.  
“The island of Koholint will exist no more! The King of Nightmares will rise again!”  
“NO!”  
Marin sat bolt upright, gasping for air as she searched for the vines that were about to drag her down into a watery grave.  
There were no vines. There was no water. She was safe in her bed, the cooking pot was still in the corner, and Uncle Tarin was coming out of his room, wiping the sleep from his eyes and walking towards her. Without any prompting, he scooped her up in his arms, providing comfort to her as she wrapped her arms around him.  
When the hug finally ended, Tarin sat beside her, concern washing over his face as he looked over at his niece. “You alright, Little Bean? I heard ya screamin’ something fierce, came over as soon as I heard it…”  
Marin curled up in her nightgown, wringing her hands in her sheets in agitation. “I’m alright, Uncle. It was just another bad dream again. You know I have them all over the place.”  
Tarin scratched his chin in thought. “Yeah, well normally ya ain’t screamin’ your head off while you’re asleep, so I’m assuming this ain’t an ordinary nightmare.” He looked back over to his niece, concern clouding his features “Ya’ think your dad’s in trouble?”  
Marin continued to twist the blankets in her hands, anxiety pouring off of her in waves. “It would definitely explain why the voices were saying… what they were saying.”  
“Voices?”  
Upon Tarin’s inquiry, Marin seemed to shrink even further, appearing almost mouse-like against the sudden question.  
He held up his hands. “I’m not forcing ya to answer. If ya don’t wanna tell me, then ya don’t wanna tell me. But if you do want to, I’ll be there when you’re ready.”  
Marin looked up at him, her soft amber eyes giving a silent ‘thank you’ to the man beside her. She cleared her throat, and, quietly, she spoke up. “There were these… voices,” She paused for a moment, collecting her breath. “They were saying these… awful things…” She appeared to be lost in thought, but she shook herself and continued on. “I think… I think the island might be in danger.”  
“The island? In danger?”  
“Yes. Although from what, I do not know.”  
Tarin’s eyes narrowed in consternation. “That’s impossible. Koholint has been at peace for hundreds of years. There’s no reason for that to change now.”  
“Under normal circumstances, I would agree with you. However, the monsters have been getting bolder recently. With all these recent attacks happening on the road…” Marin’s voice trailed off, the silence filling the empty house. After what felt like an eternity of silence, she stood up, quickly grabbing her dress and hastily pulling it on over her head.  
Tarin snapped out of his trance as the girl grabbed her sandals from the door. “Wait, Marin, where are you going?”  
“I’m going to see my father,” she replied. “Tamarach Mountain is only a day’s journey away, and he’s bound to have some answers regarding my dreams.”  
“But what about the monsters? You know they’ve been acting a lot more aggressive lately, and I wouldn’t be able to bear it if I lost-”  
Marin stopped him, a gentle smile crossing across her face. “I’ll be fine, Uncle. I can protect myself.” She poked him in the belly, her eyes lighting up in amusement. “Unlike you, when you got yourself turned into a tanuki and I had to go into the Lost Woods to find you.”  
Tarin laughed in amusement, his eyes twinkling and mustache bobbing in time with his laughter. “Alright, Little Bean. You have me there.” He paused, catching his breath as he continued to smile at the memory. “I thought we agreed to never bring up the Tanuki Incident again.”  
“Oh, we definitely agreed on it.” Marin continued to smile, pulling on her sandals as she did so. “It’s still a funny story though.”  
“That it is, Little Bean. That it is.”  
Marin finished tying on her sandals. As she approached the door, she picked up her bag in a single practiced motion. “Well, I must be off. I’ll be home by sunset, okay?”  
“Alright, Little Bean. Best of luck to ya!”  
“You too, Uncle!”  
And with that, Marin set off for Tamarach Mountain.


End file.
